


V-Day Wolf

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [8]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Not giving it away, Romantic Derek, Romantic Fluff, Rose Petal Path, Valentine's Day, love and stuff, read it, surprise inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you so much,” he muttered against his lips.</p><p>“Not as much as I love you,” he countered with a grin.</p><p>“Doubtful,”</p><p>“You really want to have a ‘love comparison’ right now?” he asked rhetorically and Dean just chuckled.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he could see the challenge in the wolfs’ face and they both knew this was going to be led to the bedroom. And since no one was in the bunker apart from them, they were going to have fun everywhere. And by ‘everywhere’, he meant ‘everywhere’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, these two are my ultimate favourite pairing. I think these two have become my permanent OTP, and I'm not complaining, I'm SHIPPING :)

Dean couldn’t get over what he saw when he walked into the bunker and looked down into the main hall. His eyes were filled with reds’ and pinks. Heart shaped cuts outs were littered everywhere and rose petals were scattered and leading to another room in the place. His mouth was agape and he didn’t actually know what to say. It was just so... so... romantic and he was definitely not going to let this go. This was something he didn’t expect, but didn’t not like. He loved this.

The hunter smirked and scoffed and turned to the stairs leading down to the lower floor. The petals led to somewhere and he guessed he was to follow. So here we go. He walked down the stair case and dropped his bag and coat on the table as he passed it, eyeing a few of the bigger heart-papers that had a few words written on them, his gaze catching ‘love’ and ‘mine’ and ‘passion’ and a few others that warmed his heart. He genuinely smiled as he read a few on the way towards the main doors.

He actually thought that he’d be heading towards the bedroom, where he’d find Derek naked or something normal like that, but instead, the petals went down the hall opposite the one that led to the beds. He furrowed his brow, but carried on following, curiosity was growing and he just felt the littlest bit of anxiety in his bones. Wherever he was being led was to one of the rooms that he and Sam barely used, because he didn’t know this are of the building as well as the rest.

Dean turned a few corners and opened a few doors as he followed the petal trail, his curiosity growing even more when he was now in a part of the building he had never been to. He’d realised that a few doors back. Had Derek really put this much effort into something for him?

He found this out when he opened his last door, finding himself in an unknown room with only a table in the middle with dim red and normal lighting that lit the room. What caught his attention was the piece of paper propped up on something behind it and he raised a brow. He stepped into the room and walked over cautiously and slowly, his hand reaching out for the paper.

_~"I’m more than aware that I can be cheesy, you’ve pointed that out a few times, but today is a great excuse to use it all in one sitting, like now._

_You mean the world to me, you make everyday a thrill and every second I’m with you or not, my love just seems to grow. I want you, I need you and I love you with ever part of my being. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore, and nor do I want to. So, here’s the thing. After all these years I’ve spent without you, I never thought I would be able to love someone, multiple relationships turned me to think that I wasn’t meant to have someone._

_And then I met you. I love you, my favourite place in this world is next to you. If all we can have is ‘forever’, let’s start now,”~_

Dean suddenly sniffed and his free hand came up to wipe at his nose, feeling the slight wetness on his cheeks and he realized he’d been crying, happy tears. He chuckled lightly and wiped at his face, trying to get rid of it. He looked down at the table, seeing the little box and... he just stopped. His entire body halted in one big stun as he eyed it. He was feeling hot, too warm and his heartbeat was racing under his ribs.

There was an ‘open me’ tag on the top of the small box and he was so hesitant as he reached out, his fingertips gently touching it before he held it carefully in his hand, moving to hold it in both as he lightly opened it. His breath hitched roughly and he could feel an all new set of tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he saw the gold ring carefully centred and slotted in the little cushion. The hunter noticed the little writing on the inside of the lid.

“ _I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you whether you wear it or not,_ ” he sniffed and let out a happy sob, which sounded like a chuckle. He was more than sure that Derek writ that into the lid. It would be something cheesy he’d say.

“Will you marry me,” Dean swiftly turned around and looked down, seeing Derek kneeling there... _kneeling_... He felt like his heart was going to break through his ribs when he registered everything that was going on.

“...yes,” he squeaked. “Fuckin’ yes, Derek!” he said a lot firmly and strode over, grabbing the wolf by his shirt collar as he dropped to his knees and smashed their mouths together. It was quick, but so full of everything that Dean to give him. He loved this man, he fucking loved him!

“I’ll love you for every single day of forever,” the wolf muttered and Dean couldn’t help the light chuckling.

“You’re so damn cheesy,” he smiled and looked up at him, giving him another peck. He stood up, Derek getting up with him and he grabbed the small case, taking the little gold ring from it and the wolf reached for his hand, slipping it onto the left ring finger and he just felt way too hot for a few seconds as he eyed it, and then saw the writing on it.

“ _La mia vita il mio amore il mio tatto_... that’s Latin,” he pointed out quietly, in a soft loving whisper. He knew exactly what it said, and he was really hoping to hear it from Derek, who he knew would say it anyway. The guy was heart-warmingly predictable when it came to something that made him happy. And this definitely made him happy, he could see it on his beaming face.

“ _You are my life, my love, my everything,_ ” he’d admit easily that he loved this, the way Derek was a hopeless romantic and would come out with the most cheesiest of love confessions, but this was... this took the cake and rammed it in his face. It tasted like love and adoration and he loved this man so much.

“I love you so much,” he muttered against his lips.

“Not as much as I love you,” he countered with a grin.

“Doubtful,”

“You really want to have a ‘love comparison’ right now?” he asked rhetorically and Dean just chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” he could see the challenge in the wolfs’ face and they both knew this was going to be led to the bedroom. And since no one was in the bunker apart from them, they were going to have fun everywhere. And by ‘everywhere’, he meant ‘ _everywhere’_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you feel as heartwarmed and as happy as me when writing it :) I really loved this piece :)


End file.
